


Like an honeymoon

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Holidays, Paris (City), Post-Season/Series 02, Undercover Missions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La missione … non era stata esattamente un successo ma almeno erano ancora vivi.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 1





	Like an honeymoon

La missione … non era stata esattamente un successo ma almeno erano ancora vivi.

Non erano riusciti a fare progressi per quel che riguardava quel progetto segreto russo ma avevano ormai appurato che esisteva realmente, non era una leggenda o una voce e che Dottie era una delle tante ragazze del Black Widow. Di cosa si occupasse non lo sapevano con certezza, Dottie non era solamente stata addestrata ad essere carina e a sedurre uomini occidentali potenti, c’era qualcosa di più sottile dietro.

Almeno erano a Parigi pensò Peggy Carter, di lì a breve Sousa mentre osservava il panorama dalla finestra. Avrebbero anche potuto risparmiare il viaggio della luna di miele visto che c’erano e godersi quei pochi giorni nella capitale francese.

<< Ho parlato con Jack Thompson. Poteva mandarci un jet militare ma dovrebbe dare troppe spiegazioni, domani dobbiamo andare all’aeroporto di Orly da dove prenderemo un aero per Lisbona, dove faremo scalo in attesa di un volo per Cuba, da lì ne prenderemo una nave per Miami e un altro aereo per New York perché non si fida di un volo diretto >> le annunciò Daniel, Jack era troppo paranoico ma dopo l’incidente Peggy lo capiva benissimo, conoscevano la sua posizione e quello era impossibile, che avessero già una talpa?

<< Bizzarro ma fattibile, e ci ha anche trovato un programma in questi giorni o dobbiamo rimanere qui in attesa? >> rimanere in hotel sarebbe stato saggio ma il personale poteva insospettirsi se la coppia americana di freschi sposini non avesse mai lasciato la stanza, non quando si trovavano nella città più romantica del mondo.

<< Discrezione nostra, ho preso qualche depliant alla reception, dobbiamo sembrare sposi novelli, e a tal proposito mia madre chiede se al ricevimento si può esibire la band si suo cugino >> le rispose Daniel. In tutto quel marasma erano rimasti indietro con i preparativi per il matrimonio, per fortuna c’erano i Jarvis e Howard Stark pensò Peggy, loro se ne intendevano di più.

<< Il cugino Vinicius Gustavo de Pinheiro? Quello che suona la samba? Fosse per me ti direi si ma ti ricordo che i miei sono inglesi …anche se sarebbe divertente >> replicò lei prima di dare un’occhiata ai depliant: una gita in battello, un tour al palazzo di Versailles, il Louvre, “viene a scoprire le ballerine del Moulin Rouge e il loro cancan” e “Parigi a San Valentino”, banale ma adeguato a non far nascere sospetti.

<< Appena arriviamo a Miami avviso mia madre, notato qualcosa, madame Sousa? >> le domandò Daniel con una pessima imitazione dell’accento francese.

<< Penso proprio di si, monsieur Sousa >> rispose lei cercando di imitarlo senza scoppiare a ridere, impresa fallita.

***

Alla fine si erano divertiti, girare per Parigi in quella maniera era stato divertente, avevano dimenticato per qualche ora le loro incombenze e la missione per concentrarsi solamente sulla scoperta di quella città fantastica.

<< Quando sono stata qui durante la guerra questo posto era molto diverso >> dichiarò Peggy prima che facessero sedere lei e Daniel. Da fuori non sembrava chissà che ma all’interno … aveva il suo perché, assolutamente.

<< Lo ricordo bene, era una semplice sala da ballo, hanno sicuramente cambiato l’atmosfera >> aggiunse Daniel mentre dava una scorsa alla lista dei vini.

<< È come se fosse un luogo magico, venuto dal passato questo Moulin Rouge >> mormorò Peggy, forse era Parigi, forse era l’aver finito la missione, forse erano le nozze imminenti ma si sentiva stranamente romantica quella sera.

<< Chi può dirlo? Questa è Parigi >> le rispose Daniel poco prima che le luci si spegnessero e cominciasse la musica. Erano lì per divertirsi e dimenticare, domani avrebbero pensato a come tornare a casa e a cosa scrivere nel rapporto ma in quel momento solamente lo spettacolo importava ad entrambi.


End file.
